St Trinians: The Heist
by PrincessHermione1234
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you mixed St Trinians with Hogwarts. Read to find out... Chapters being finished will update July earliest.
1. Chapter 1

St Trinians: The Heist

Chapter 1 

Great just great 2 years ago my parents transfer me from Hogwarts School Of WitchCraft And Wizardry to St Trinians School For Young Ladies, and now Hogwarts is coming to St Trinians.

I haven't spoken to anyone from the magical world since I left and no one at St Trinians know's about magic. Hogwarts are arriving tomorrow and boy are they in for a supprise.

Kelly Jones is our head girl and has never one belonged to a group but if St Trinians was in troubble she would be the girl to sort it out.

" Alright girls lissen up, as you know we got isiters coming 2 moz and were going 2 give them a welcome they'll never forget" Says Kelly

Now St Trinians isn't like your normal ll girls school were a boarding school and we also havrr cliques.

First up is the Posh Totties, they run their own chat line and have spoken to a member of the royal family.

Chavs, also know as rude girls, they are the cocky girls and arnt affraid of getting their hands dirty.

Goths, Well that world just sums them up anything you want to know anout death go to them.

Flammables.

First years, can really say much about them.

The Geeks, you want extra credit you go to them.

Then theres the Eco Freos they are obsessed with going global nutural.

Your probably wondaring what clique i belong to well i don't when i came here 2 years ago i was given a make over ( what annabelle was wearing in the first film) i look more closer to the posh totties but I hang around with all the cliques. When Hogwarts comes they are going to get the shock of their lives.

" So heres the plan

Posh Totties there are lots of boys at this school pick three and do what ever you want to them.

First Years your explosives set them off.

Geeks make sure this is all filmed live and broadcasted on youtube.

Monie me and you are responsible for the teachers.

Meet in the stairwell 11:30 prompt with all memberrs of the school and we then on my command unleash holy hell on Hogwarts".

Next chapter Hogwarts arrive and they see hermione for the first time in 2 years.

Question Should i bring annabelle into it or not .

Reviews need 10 at least untill then next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

We all woke up at 5:30 am we needed to get everything ready Hogwarts is gonna see a side to me that they never knew about.

" Right everyone lets set up"

and set up we did.

- 3 hours later -

Everything is ready to go all the St trinians know where to be and where they're not allowed to go.

But one thing keeps going around and around im my head Miss Frittion said thet they would be staying untill the end of the year thats 9 months. How are they gonna cope without magic.

"Girls Hogwarts are here"Miss Fritton said

"Right girls into places" Kel orders

St Trinian welcome was about to commense.

Sorry it's sort to make up next 2 chapters are going to be long and up in the next 2 weeks

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry

It'e been 2 years since we've seen Mione and we miss her like crazy. She never rsponded to our letters and we don't know why she left even the professers don't know. A week ago the rivarly between the Griffindors and the Slytherines got to much and we blew up part of the school. So the whole of Hogwarts in now standing in front of a all girls muggle boarding school St Trinians.

"What are we doing here in the mudblood place". I sware if Malfoy says one more thing about muggle-borns i'm gonna kill him myself i dont care if i go to askaban.

"We are here Mr Malfoy because you though it would be a good idea to blow part of Hogwarts up". Oopps I forgot that all the professers are there and by the look on Malfoys face so didi he.

"Oh hello you must be Professer Dumbledore, I'm Miss Fritton headmistress"

"I think she went a little bit over board on the pink" Ron wispers to me

"Ronald Bullius Weasley" Damm forgot that some parents had to come.

That includes Rons parents, Malfoys parents, Lavenders parents and of course Lupin.

"I wonder what Dumbledore is talking about with Miss Fritton" I say to the Weasleys

"I dunno Harry but it looks serious" Ginny replies.

"Oh look he's coming this way" Mrs Weasley points out

" Students, Professers and Paernts I anve just been informed that St Trinians knows nothing about magic so if you could please all turn over your wands as you will not be needing them"

"WHAT LIVE WITHOUT MAGIC ARE YOU INSANE" Malfoy screams

" Malfoy if you would kindly not scream we would be verry thankful" Replies a voice we know all to well.

As we turn around we see

"HERMIONE...

Hermione

As I look outside the window I can see Hogwarts and some parents.

There's Mr and Mrs Wealsey, Mr and Mrs Brown Lavenders parents, Mr and Mrs Malfoy .

WAIT Mr and Mrs Malfoy what are they doing here in a muglle enviorment.

"Hermione "

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

"HERMIONE" Kel finally shouts

"What jeezzz"

"You need to get the plan in place"

Oh yea i'd forgot about that.

As i walk out i hear Malfoy scream

"WHAT LIVE WITHOUT MAGIC ARE YOU INSANE" Malfoy screams

Oh great this revenge is going to be sooo fun. But first to make my grand entrance.

" Malfoy if you would kindly not scream we would be verry thankful" I reply kindly

I watch as they all turn round and shout

"HERMIONE...

Great this is going to take a lot of explaning.

I turn to Miss Frittion " Kel is a bit busy but she should be done soon, she asked me to show them around untill she has finished Miss"

"Hogwarts I will leave you in the capable hands of Miss Granger"

As Miss leaves the questtion start.

"Mione what are you doing here"

"We've missed you so much"

"I finally get my best friend back"

"Great Grangers here thats just what we need"

The last one is oviously from Malfoy. I spin round on my heel catching him off gard.

"Malfoy I dont attend Hogwarts any more and if you have forgotten you don't have your wand, now if you want to threaten me that go ahead but mark my words you wont get off that lightly as i'm not as you will remember"

"Yes I can see that Miss Granger" Fuck I forgot the Professers are there.

I turn around to see all of them looking at me.

"Ok right i'll explain now and you better all lissen good cuz i'm only saying it once. My parent transfered me from Hogwarts to St Trinians because they we're scared for my saftey in the magical world. I didn't have contact with you becuasei didn't have an owl. Yes i have changed, I'm not the goody-goody Hermione you'll remember, Only the St Trinians girls can call me 'Mione' everyone else calls me Hermione including you and for Gods sake Ronald Stop Gawking it's anoying and rude. Now if you'll fallow me then we can start the tour"

As I walked a good distance ahead of them I talk to Poppy through my mic "Is everything ready"

"Yes lets do this"

Hogwarts your about to meet a whole new level of Doom.

Thanks for all you reviews if you have any ideas as to what i can do to spice things up even more then just tell me.

Next chapter should be up soon got all my GCSE's to worry about .


	4. Authors Note

**I am really sorry for those who thought this was an update i have got writers block at the moment.**

**Any ideas would be welcome and accepted i will update i promise. **

**PrincessHermione1234 x **


	5. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Hermione has definitely changed.

"What is she wearing" Mrs Weasley crys.

"Mrs Wealsley this is St Trinians school uniform" Hermione replys to Mrs Weasley.

Oh merlin if thats is what the girls uniform looks like then there is going to be an almighty up raw between all the hogwart boys.

As Hermione takes us on the tour we see skulls and Parkinson screams.

Just as Hermione turns around we hear a girl say.

"Daddy this is like Hogwarts for pikies" NO NO NO please say thats not her.

"Please Harry murder me" Ron wispers in my ear. As i turn around i see Annabelle Frittion.

Thankfuly Hermione takes us off in a different direction and for that i think most of Hogwarts is thankful for.

You see Annabelle came to Hogwarts 3 Months after Hermione left but she developed an obsession with Ron. As we continue on the tour we hear a girl saying. " Your old mans roller looks like it's seen better days".

Ginny asks Hermione who the girl was.

"Thats Kelly Jones out head girl"

"Really" Parkinson scoffs

Hermione turns around on her heal and we all take a step back even the professors.

SHIT I don't think i've ever seen Hermione look so angry"

As I look at the clock its says 11:30 am

Professor Dumbledore trys to step in but Hermione starts to say " You know I was going to be kind but I guess I wont be"

We all look at her confused. Then all of a sudden she screams " ST TRINIANS UNLEASH HELL." The next thing I know were under attack.

"Great just bloody great were under attack and we can't defend our selfs"

Then we start to hear a chant or a song I dunno and it's start s getting lounder and louder.

_We are the best_

_So screw the rest _

_We do as we dam well please_

_Untill the end St Trinians _

_Defenders of Anarcy. _

Hermione Pov

As I take them on the tour I look around to see if everything is in place. After about 10 minutes of walking i hear Mrs Weasley cry "What is she wearing"

"Mrs Wealsley this is St Trinians school uniform" I reply casually.

I take them the long way through the tour so that we end up back at the staircase for 11:30.

As we continue to walk i hear a girl say "Daddy this is like Hogwarts for pikies." Oh God please don't say thats another witch in St Trinians.

I hear tires screach about 30 minutes after and hear Kellys Voice in the distance " Your old mans roller looks like it's seen better days".

In about 5 seconds someone is going to ask me who Kelly is 5-4-3-2-1

"Hermione who was that" Ginny asks

"Thats Kelly Jones out head girl"

"Really" Parkinson scoffs

She didn't just offend our head girl that is a definate no no.

I turn around faster than I have before and see that everyone including the professors have taken a few steps back.

Professor Dumbledore trys to step in but I start to talk " You know I was going to be kind but I guess I wont be"

I see them all looking at me confused untill I scream " ST TRINIANS UNLEASH HELL." The next thing they know there under attack.

"Great just bloody great were under attack and we can't defend our selfs" I hear Ron mutter

Kelly orders us to start the chant. Getting louder and louder each time.

_We are the best_

_So screw the rest _

_We do as we dam well please_

_Untill the end St Trinians _

_Defenders of Anarcy. _

I look at Kelly and nod. "St Trinians take your possitions and go when I say"

"Go...


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait been so bogged down with millions of things to do.**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to DrBangelWho who's review made me remember this story and there will be some Harry, Ron and Hermionie moments later on.**

Hermionie POV.

As we unleash dung bombs, bubblegum, pots of pain, glue and feathers. I can say that I've never been more happy breaking rule or in St Trinians case welcoming visitors. As the attack continues I look over the railing and see Hogwarts drenched to the high heavens. I look over and see the Professor's unharmed.

"Hey Kel since when were the Professor's

off limits to the attack"

"Never, there right in the middl..." She trails off when she notices that I'm right.

"Let's get them on our own."

As me and Kel walk around to where the Professor's are hiding we grab glue, paint and feathers. Once we reach the Professor's without getting hit ourselves we stand right above the Professor's and just as we're about to pour the paint Harry shouts out "Above you"

All the Professor's look above and see us and Kel calls out "Now"

As we pour the paint onto the Professor's we hear Miss Frittion voice coming down the corridor a bit away and Kel and I look at each other knowing that she wont do anything to her 2 favorite students so we grab the glue pots and quickly pour them over the railing as i call to the others to do the same to the pupils once me and Kel hear the gulp and slam that sound like paint we send the signal to the twins the release the feathers in which a box of explosives is hid as the feathers and box are released we all cheer as we see the covered in feathers and glue as I speak to Kel I hear Poppy in my ear telling me that they've got in all on YouTube in which me and Kel laugh at.

I then remember about Annabelle and look toward Kel "When are we doing Annabelle's welcome"  
>"Tonight is when... one sec...explosive now" she whispers into her MIC.<p>

Just as Kel gives the all clear for the explosive Miss Frittion comes around the corner Kel and I look at each other with horror knowing that it's to late to call it off as I hear someone scream at the St Trinians to take cover the explosive's explode and send Miss Frittion flying off her feet and down the corridor and landing just before the double doors.

Kel and I race down the stairs right past Hogwarts right to Miss Frittion and skid to a halt right before her. Just as we reach her she sits up a bit dazed and utters "What the bloody hell was that"

Kel and I just look at each other and say "We'll tell you in a minute Miss we just need to finish showing Hogwarts around" as we turn around to head back we hear Miss getting up to follow us so we speed up almost to a run as we reach the stairs there is still attacks going on.

Kel whistles and everything just stops and a mass clean up occurs as i utter the words "Miss Frittion is coming." As Kel and I are helping people clean up I fail to notice the look in a certain pupils eye but one that Annabelle see's.

Just as we put the last evidence away and get into our social groups as we call them but others call them cliques we hear the fimilar clicking sound of Miss Frittions heels and I start to wonder if Annabelle will tell as she isn't a proper St Trinian yet.

So I take it upon myself to go and speak to her.

"Hey Annabelle I just wanted to say that you didn't really see the school off that good did you."

I see that she is thinking before she answer "Well that depends on what I was really hoping to see on my first day. But I do have just one question, why did you attack Hogwarts like that?"

"That story is for another time and I will tell you but I have one favor to ask when you aunt ask's what happened don't say anything ok"

She looks a bit torn but eventually agrees once I tell her what would happen with some of the girls if she told.

Just as we hear Miss Frittion's heels stop clicking we all just freeze waiting for her to start speaking but what some of us didn't expect is for her to burst out laughing at the sight she was given, and by the looks on the Professor's they didn't either.

I look and see that Professor Dumbledore has stepped forward and is about to address Miss Frittion but didn't expect her response when Professor Dumbledore asked her " How she was even a headmistress with the way she ran this school"

The St Trinians and I held our breathe waiting for her response knowing that she wouldn't take that to kindly and she didn't.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT I'D HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS SCHOOL IS RUN PERFECTLY THE GIRLS COME HERE AND LEARN WHAT THEY NEED TO LEARN TO SURVIVE IN LIFE. THEY TREAT EACH OTHER THE SAME WHICH IS MORE THEN YOU PUPIL DO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE AND IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE INSULTING ME THEN I WILL CONTACT THE EDUCATION COMMITTEE AND HAVE YOU SENT TO ANOTHER SCHOOL WHICH IN YOUR EYES WILL BE WORSE THAN THIS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

As we all looked towards Professor Dumbledore I see a look on his face that i didn't think I'd ever see all at once they were disgust, fear and shock to say the least.

Kel gives us a signal to start to walk away thinking that we got off for the explosion when Miss Fritton relised what state Hogwarts is really in and by the look on her face she isn't happy.

"And just were do you girls think your going and just what did you girls do to Hogwarts"

All of us just freeze. Not wanting to answer and get on the wrong side of some of the girls mainly Kel.

Once Hogwarts thinks were going to get punished they start to whisper to each other and I hear a faint whisper of "Hermione will tell them to truth she wont keep quite she's our friend she'll want them to be punished" that was followed with a THWACK and a "Don't be stupid Ronald she was part of the attack she wont turn on them by getting herself in trouble idiot."

"Well girls I'm waiting is someone going to tell me what went on of am I going to have to revoke the electricity at night."

At that sentence we all look at each other with shock not thinking that Miss would do anything to punish us considering she knew why we hated Hogwarts.

"Annabelle will you tell me what went on"

We all just look towards Annabelle wait for her to answer all of use except me thinking that she would tell her aunt the truth not knowing that she hated Hogwarts as well.

So she shocked everyone with her reply of "No auntie I mean Miss I don't have anything to tell you."

All of the girls just look at her like she's and alien as I lean over to Kel and say "I don't think we should do her welcome"

"Why going soft on us"

"No but she just defended us and protected us when she didn't need to cuz she aint a real St Trinian and we're going to repay her with that welcome it's just not nice"

"Ah i see your point there we'll wait a week and see what she is like and if she does something against me or you then we do the welcome that we planned understood"

"Yep loud and clear Kel what you say goes but just get it to the rest of the girls before they rig her bed with glue and feathers will you."

"Hermione, Kel do you have something you want to share with me."

"No Miss" We automatically respond.

"Well then considering that I can't get anything out of you and Poppy's probably changed the CCTV by now I've got now proof of who did this and who didn't so I'm not gonna punish anyone as that would be unfair if someone who was apart of it wasn't punished but some who wasn't apart if it was."

"Now you listen here Miss Frittion all of your girl were apart of it"

"Is that true girls."

"Girls" I whisper "Say the speech we practiced.

"No Miss we would never do the stuff that they say we did we we're just talking and the we heard you we did nothing Miss."

I decide to hit the final nail onto our defense and say to Miss "As I went to Hogwarts I know what there house rivalry can get like and trust me Miss it isn't pretty." I look over to my ex friends with a smug smile on my face and wink at them.

"Well there you go Professor Dumbledore maybe you should be looking at your own pupils before blaming mine and I heard that this house rivalry cause part of your school to be blown apart and will take a year to fix."

"Girls get to lessons now your late."

As they start to walk to lesson except me, Kel and Annabelle. Miss Frittion calls out to us three to follow her.

I walk behind Kel and Annabelle walking past Hogwarts and say loud enough for them to hear but not Miss Frittion."You better watch your step cuz as I said I'm not like you remember and I will hit you with everything I have and you have nothing to defend yourself with and I have permission to use my wand in emergencies I'm sure I could fake one don't you Professor Dumbledore." And walked off leaving Hogwarts stunned.


	7. Authors Note 2

AN:

Sorry if you thought this was an update. I've been bogged down with exams all week but know i'm free i'm currently writing the next chapter and it will be uploaded on wednesday or thursday this week.

I'm in need of a betta to make sure that nothing is wrong with my chapters so if you wish to be my betta just send me a message and i will send you my chapters when completed.

I've created a new poll so please go on my profile and vote

PrincessHermione1234 xoxo


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's or Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling and ****Ronald Searle**.

**Chapter** 7

Hermione POV

As me, Kel and Annabelle walked towards Miss Frittion's office many things were going through my mind but one we are getting done, so I was at a loss as to why Miss asked us to her office especially when we had classes (not normal), well I guess we were about to find out as we reached Miss Frittion's office all three of us looked at each other not one of us knowing what was going on.

Miss Frittion "Girls come in and sit down, you're not in trouble" as we sit down I can tell that Annabelle has relaxed a lot more than she was on the walk to the office, and this was her Auntie.

"Now girls I'm going to pretend that I don't know what just went on with Hogwarts considering your past with them Mione, but don't attack them every day cuz then I really would have to do something." We just nodded our heads. "Now on another note we've got a game against Cheltenham Ladies coming up and I want it to be won, now Annabelle you know who is on the team so would you be able to give Kel and the team the low down on the team members so they know their weaknesses".

"Yes Auntie, I mean Miss"

"Now Mione I want you to make sure that Hogwarts get to dinner alright with no more pranks"

"Miss"

"No Mione I know what they did to you but playing pranks on them just isn't going to get you your revenge, your different then when you went to Hogwarts you're a St Trinian that is something to be proud show that to Hogwarts in two year's time you might be Head Girl learn how to be that girl now and next year show Hogwarts that you're not a girl to be messed with but without the pranks."

"Yes Miss I will"

"Now Kel I want you to make sure that Annabelle her is shown around properly so that she doesn't get lost an then take her to dinner is that clear and tell poppy to delete the CCTV footage of the prank the last thing we need is for somebody from outside of the school to link it to us and be having an inspection"

"Understood Miss"

"Alright you girls can go"

As we stand to leave Miss Frittion says "Kel the tour starts now" Me and Kel look at each other both thinking shit the girl are goanna lay the prank I look Kel in the eye as to say I'll deal with the girls whilst you show Annabelle around she gives me a nod "Bye Annabelle I'll see you later"

"Yea bye Hermione"

"Call me Mione all my friends do" The look on her face is enough to tell me that she didn't have friends at Cheltenham well that's goanna change her that's for sure.

As I walk out of sight I hear Kel say "So let's start your tour new girl"

I run up the stairs to the dorms to see the girls placing the feathers above Annabelle's bed.

"STOP" I shouted and they all just looked at me

"Mione why do you want us to stop we do this to every new person"  
>"Yea but this new person just defended us without having any cause to and we're going to thank her with a prank no Kel said to stop and that if she does anything against me or Kel in the next week then we give her the welcome is that understood"<p>

"Yes Mione" all the girls respond

"Good now talk the prank down before Kel and Annabelle get here the last thing we need is for her to see the prank and Twins" they both look at me "Hid the betting board we don't need her to see that either".

Harry POV

I can't believe that just happened all of Hogwarts was covered in feathers, dung bombs and who knows what else and we stunk and not just the students but the professors as well.

"I cannot believe that Hermione would do that we use to be friends"

"Yes Ronald the key term you just used bring use to we don't know her anymore she's changed from the know-it-all bookworm we knew she now-"

"Sexy, confident, badass, takes no crap from you lot I'm beginning to like this version of Hermione"

We all just turn to look at Blaise with stunned looks on our face

"Mate you just said that about the Mud… muggleborn there is something seriously wrong with you"

"Come on Draco your saying if she was pureblood that you would pass up a change with her"

A look comes over Malfoys face. "You discussing pervert you foul foul retched ferret, you leave her alone do you hear me"

"Unless you forgot Potter she doesn't want you anywhere near her so how can you stop me"

"He can't" we hear a voice from behind us

"Hermione", "Miss Granger" several voices say at the same time.

"Miss Granger would you please explain to us what just happened and why we are cover is whatever we are covered in" Professor McGonagall asks

"Oh that's simple what you received was a St Trinian's welcome to the school every student goes through it it's only fair that you do to don't you think. Now I'm going to escort you to the bathrooms Boys have one and so do the Girls towels have been provided and then you will have time to change and dress for dinner which I will take you to at 4:30 is that clear"

"Yes"  
>"Miss Granger are we going to be showering with the students"<p>

"Heavens no Professor" Hermione look around and spots someone that she recognises had just turned the corner and she shouts to her.

"Oi Beverly"

"What"  
>"Can you take the professor to the teacher's bathrooms they need to get cleaned up"<p>

"Mione I was going to meditate"  
>"I'll buy you a Louis Vuitton bag" I see her face light u<p>

"Sure thing you got it Mione, professors please follow me"

"Students if you will follow me and parents you can either come with your children or go with the professors the choice is yours"

We could all see the parents discuss where they were going to shower and I see that Ginny is trying to get Hermione's attention but she's just ignoring her.

"Alright have you all decided"

"Yes were going to stay with our children"

"Aright then just follow me" Hermione tells us.

We walk for what seems forever before Hermione come to a stop "The boys bathroom is through there" she points to her left "and the girls is there" pointing to her right "towels are on the shelves and don't take them near the showers they'll get wet and you can't use magic to dry them remember"

She start to walk away "Wait how are we going to get to our rooms" Ginny asks

"Remember this when you leave the bathrooms walk the way we came but when you get to the portrait of Miss Frittion instead of turning right turn left and then just head straight on and when you get to the stair case go up the left side and then when you get to the top of the stairs turn right and walk to the end of the corridor there will be four doors, the one to the right end is or the girls and the one to the left end is for the boys, the one next to the girls are for the parents who class themselves as light witches and wizards and the room next to the boys or the ones that are classed as dark witches and wizards is that clear" We all nod our heads. "Good now I have pressing business to attend to if you'll excuse me"

As she walks away I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong.

Hermione POV

As I walk away from the Hogwarts students and parents I can help but smile they had no idea what was coming their way not the half of it, whilst we were walking I had managed to shoot Poppy a text telling her to get the live link to YouTube set up as we were going to get Hogwarts to the rigged bathrooms for the next stage of the pranks and I know what Miss Frittion said but were St Trinian's what are we meant to do.

As I arrive in the dorms I see that Kel and Annabelle have arrived I walk over to them.

"Hey you two how the tour go"

"Same old same old Mione" Kel responds

"What about you Annabelle"  
>"A lot of places to remember but I think that I can feel at home her"<br>"You better you goanna make a brilliant St Trinian"  
>"Hey Mione live link to YouTube is up"<p>

"Thanks Poppy we'll be there in a minute"

Annabelle and Kel look at me

"Mione Miss Frittion said no more pranks"  
>"I know but I had technically already set this one up before she said that and you know Miss she'll just laugh at the end of it, come on I don't want to miss this"<p>

As we walk towards the computer I can't help but think this year was going to be the most fun out of all my time at St Trinian's.

"Alright girls take the clothes and towels of both the boys and girls" Poppy orders them. I smile starting to think of their reactions of what to do after the next bit. Kel nods her head at Poppy "Turn the water cold girl" After that's done all we can here is squealing.

"Now let's see what they do" Kel says

I hope that they'll run that will be the best reaction. I look back at the computer screen to see them all nod at each other and make a run for it; oh this is going to be so fun. "Poppy" I whisper "How any people are viewing this right now". She clicks a few buttons "over 1 million, a smirk appears on my face they will never be able to live this down I think as they run through the halls. Then we all hear skidding a several bodies hitting one of the doors and all we see is a massive pile of bodies and we all start laughing.

"That was even better than my prank"

"Yep Mione I think it was and that takes a lot to out beat don't you"  
>"Deffo I don't think any of you were expecting me to walk around the whole of St Trinian's but naked" I laugh.<p>

"Hey Mione should you go and hep them"  
>"Yea I should before Miss Frittion finds them I think"<p>

Dashing off I hear laughter behind me thinking to myself we bay do many thinks to each other but we will always be family.

Please Review I'd like to know your opinions.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See chapter 7**

Harry POV

Great just great one minute we're having nice warm showers and the next the water is freezing cold and our clothes and towels are missing. So we did the only thing we could think of considering we can't use magic we ran, and ran until we heard an almighty WHACK, and we all became on big dog pile.

'Who the hell is on top of me?'

Oh great just great of all the people to land on I just have to land on Draco fucking Malfoy didn't I, I groan as I move.

"Potter move your big ass off me" Draco utters slithering around

"I'm getting off but unless you want something in a place you don't want then stop moving"

After a few minutes there all standing or sitting down no longer in a big dog pile.

"Who do you think was responsible for this" Ginny asks

"It has to me Granger" Malfoy snidely reply's

"No Mione wouldn't do this and anyway all of the students told Miss Fritton no more pranks" said Ron

"Ronald I don't think that Mione would care now" Ginny says

"Not to disrupt this informative discussion but does anyone remember how Miss Granger told use to get to our rooms?" Mrs Malfoy asks

We all look at each other with blank looks and I know were screwed.

"I'll show you" a voice says, we all turn around to see Mione stood there with her arms crossed.

Hermione POV

They all turn around

"As much as I love this can you please all cover up I don't like seeing all of you" I say

Just then they all realise that they are naked and standing in the middle of a corridor and all start blushing.

"Hermione if you would be so kind to show us all to our rooms" Mrs Weasley asks

"Not a problem if you follow me"

As I was pass them all I can think is _don't laugh or smile, don't laugh or smile_ as we start walking I can hear them muttering between themselves but decide to ignore them for now, and just hope that I can get them to their rooms quickly.

After a several minutes we get to the stairs and I look over my shoulder and say "Go up the left side not the right, up the left". They all nod their heads and as I turn back to start walking I hear heels walking along the corridor and all I can think is _don't be Miss Fritton, don't be Miss Fritton. _

As we get to the top of the stairs I can hear Miss before I see her and know that we will get caught.

I lead all of Hogwarts to the right hoping that Miss is down the left side of the corridor, as I continue to walk I can no longer hear Miss Frittons voice and I feel relieved she was on the left corridor, but as we turn a corner I turn right into Miss Fritton.

"Ah Mione just the girl I was looking for" Miss says

I look at Miss thinking _please don't see, please don't see_, _please don't see, _ I chant over and ovger in my head hoping that she doesn't look up.

"Yes Miss" I say

"Have the Hogwarts students and their parents got to their room ok"

"Yes Miss" I say looking behind me and placing a hand over Malfoy's mouth when I see he's about to open it.

"Oh good good, see to it that they – " I then hear a scream and look back to see that Miss Fritton has seen both the students and the teachers.

"HERMIONE"

Harry's POV

We all cringe as the headmistress screams Hermione's name.

Yes Miss" we hear Hermione say.

"What did I say, not less than 2 hours ago?"

"I don't know what you mean miss"

"Don't play the little angel with me Mione I know you to well"

"No more pranks miss" Hermione says nervously

"So why both the students and their parents are stand here naked and wet?"

"I don't know miss"

"So you're saying that I can go online and there won't be a video of them?"

"No miss there won't be"

"You better be right" The headmistress says and starts walking off but not before she says

"Get them to their rooms and get them dressed"

Once the headmistress walks around the corner we hear Hermione says, "Poppy block the video from miss now, now, she's going to check, not a drill block her now!"

"Um Hermione" I ask

"What?" she says looking around sharply

"There's a video of this?"

"Of course there is you really think after what I went through I won't be getting revenge, well your wrong! Here are your rooms girls on the far right, boys are on the far left, parents who have the beliefs that he does are in the room next to the boys and the one that follow Dumbledore are in the room next to the girls, all of your bags are in your rooms get changed and I will come back here at 4 to collect you for dinner"

"How long until that?" Ron asks

"In 1 hour and a half because until you not all of use think about food all day now I'm going as I have things to do and people to see" Hermione says as she walks off.

"Well she's defiantly not the know-it-all bookworm than we know" Zabini utters.

No she defiantly not I think she is really gorgeous.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 7**

Hermione POV

_Why, why did they have to come here of all the school it had to be St Trinians!, and not just the school but parents as well WTF are they thinking. I hate them I really do, my parents were right to take me away I'm more like myself than before. St Trinians helps people to find themselves, just like Annabelle will whilst she is here; she may even be head girl next year. These girls are my family and I will do anything to protect them and I'm glad that I'm here for another 3 years._

"Mione" Kel says walking up to me

"Yea Kel"

"Are you alright" she says looking concerned

"Kel I'm fin-"she cuts me of with her stare

"Don't lie to me I know you to well"  
>I sigh "No Kel I'm not alright" <em>why is it that I be the second in command but still break with Kel<em>

"What's wrong Mione"  
>"I miss them"<br>"Miss wh- Oh your old friends"  
>"Who do you think I meant my invisible friends"<br>"Don't get like that with me"  
>"Sorry Kel"<p>

"Mione remember what they did to you, what you went through"

"I know, but they were my friends, my first friends, the people who took time to see past my looks" I say looking a Kel, I feel my eyes starting to tear up

"Mione" Kel says "Look at me" I turn my head towards Kel "They may have been your friends but remember why your parents transferred you, why you didn't talk to them, and why all these pranks were your idea. I'm going down to the hall you need to go an collect our guests".

As I start walking to Hogwarts rooms I cast my mind back to the week I left Hogwarts.

_Flashback_

_3__rd__ year_

_I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts thinking back to last night when me and Harry helped Sirius break out of the tower and fly away on Buckbeak and I could help but smile, that was one of the most rewarding things. As I walk down the halls I start to head voices and head towards them._

"_Why are we still friends with her" I hear Ron ask somebody_

"_Because if I want to stay alive and beat Voldemort than I need her on my side" I hear Harry respond_

_Wait WHAT there pretending to be my friends, all of this time the times I've risked by life for them, helped them with homework and it was all just a ploy. _

_I back away from the door slowly I can't believe that they were playing me all of this time, the things that we've been through, none of it was real. As I keep walking I wack into something and go flying to the floor._

"_Who the hell- Mudblood"_

_Great Malfoy just what I need, I get up to start walking away._

"_Hey, Mudblood I'm talking to you" I turn around _

"_Malfoy bugger off"_

"_No" he grabs my arm_

"_Let go of my arm, you pompous blonde idiot" as I try to get away I don't realise that were right next to the stairs._

"_No granger I don't think I will" Why will he not let go, I just want to get out of here and the a though sprigs to mind_

"_What would daddy dearest say to his son dating a mudblood I wonder?"_

"_He would believe you" Malfoy scoffs_

"_Really who do you think people will believe" I say stepping closer to him, looking from his eyes to his lips and back again. _

"_Ugh" He says pushing me away, the next thing I know I'm falling down the stairs._

_I feel myself land on my back, my head and back hurt and all I can see are stars in front of my eyes._

_End of flashback_

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" I hear as I snap back out of my trip down memory lane

_Right let's get Hogwarts to the hall._


End file.
